This invention relates to forms for displaying pants, and more particularly, to display forms which give pants a three-dimensional shape.
In the retail clothing business, eye-catching and attractive displays of merchandise in store windows and other places of high visibility are an important sales tool. The display should have an inviting and unusual visual effect, but at the same time it should suggest the appearance of the merchandise in actual use, and should provide a full view of the merchandise if possible.
Since displays of this type are changed frequently, often by retail personnel with little training in the use and rigging of displays, the display forms should be of a simple design that is quickly and easily set up and arranged. It is highly desirable that the forms be adjustable to accommodate merchandise of various sizes and styles so that extensive tailoring is not necessary each time a display is changed and so that the forms are not quickly rendered obsolete by styling changes.
Pants present some of the more difficult problems with respect to garment displays. They are often displayed on mannequins, but custom tailoring may be required to provide an attractive and proper fit. Moreover, the display of pants on mannequins does not readily lend itself to eye-catching and imaginative arrangements.
Another common approach to the display of pants is to simply drape them on a shelf or pedestal, usually adjacent to a coat displayed on a form. This technique, however, attracts little attention to the pants, which are not fully visible, and gives little feeling for their appearance when worn.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a display form for pants which gives them a life-like, three-dimensional appearance, is capable of showing them as worn and in action, and is easily and quickly adjusted to to fill out and properly shape pants of varying sizes and styles.